


练习中，禁止入内

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	练习中，禁止入内

说起柔韧度这件事，孩子的爸爸妈妈曾发生过一段非常有意思的小插曲——为什么是“孩子的爸爸妈妈”，啊，那是另一个故事了，我不打算现在讲，还是先来说说柔韧度吧。

 

从怀孕到生产再到哺乳期，蕾伊有将近两年时间未上台表演，虽说一直在坚持基础芭蕾技巧的练习，然而那并不足以让她有信心再次登台表演。海报上夸张的回归说辞——打动人心的世纪之姿！是凄美孤傲的天鹅，是可爱勇敢的玛丽，请期待享誉亚洲的首席芭蕾舞演员回归！

什么啊，太夸张了。

蕾伊放下宣传册，懒懒趴在婴儿床边，手指拨弄悬在上方的风铃，铛啷啷，脆响逗笑宝宝，宛如浸在水中的黑葡萄似的眼睛看向蕾伊，胖乎乎的小手用力朝蕾伊的方向伸展，啊啊呼唤妈妈。年轻的妈妈了然于心，抱起婴儿解开衣衫，用营养丰富的奶水哺育怀里孩子。嘴里哼着那首花之圆舞曲，音调轻柔婉转，令初生婴儿也沉醉于其中。

女儿随父亲，Hunnie——孩子的乳名——和小时候的世勋就是一个模子刻出来的。以前总遗憾不能见一见幼童世勋，如今Hunnie和爸爸长得如此相像也算一了蕾伊的夙愿。

手掌一下一下抚摸婴儿柔软的胎发，蕾伊不禁笑起来，多好啊，这是她和世勋的孩子，有他们二人的骨血与灵魂，是他们之间的暗语，当谈论起孩子，他们非常明白实际是在谈论两人的爱意。

造物主的聪明便体现在这一点上了。

清理完毕晚饭后的厨房，吴世勋看见的就是上述场景，他倚着婴儿房门不动不说话，安静感受只属于妈妈的女性味道。那个瘦弱纤细的背影满含对他们孩子的爱，吴世勋不知道自己怎么了，竟能隐约望见淡淡光晕圈起那具身体，啊，是传说中的爱的滤镜？倒也并不全是，看过无数次蕾伊赤裸的身体，身体白皙，隐隐反射灯光，犹如太阳下的牛奶冰淇淋，融化于他嘴中。

吴世勋舔了舔嘴唇，快步走向蕾伊，从后方将心爱之人抱进怀里，鼻尖抵着脖颈，贪婪的嗅闻牛奶沐浴露味道。

“都收拾干净了？”

“嗯……”

“我们阿爸辛苦啦。”

细微笑声从紧贴胸口的肩胛骨传递而来，不得不说，他太喜欢蕾伊用“我们阿爸”来称呼他，那是一种已然亲近到不能更亲近的称呼，蕾伊仿佛变成他身体的一部分，再也拿不出去了。

吴世勋收紧手臂，嘴唇轻吻后颈处的肌肤，又觉头发碍事，干脆拨开，换上牙齿细细啃咬。

还记得之前说过的话吗？蕾伊被他调教的太敏感了，单是一个啃咬动作都无法抵抗，令她全身酥麻的电流刺透肌肤跑遍四肢百骸，如果换做从前，不等吴世勋有动作她便主动迎上去，急躁的扯去所有衣物，用自己的身体吃进粗硬肿胀的家伙，然而现在怀里有个小小的可爱的肉团子，必须收敛些。

“等等……Hunnie还在吃饭……”

吴世勋抬眼瞟了一眼那个肉团子，“她吃她的，我吃我的。”

啊呜一口，咬住他的大宝宝。

“喂，别闹了……”

“可是我饿了，也该睡觉了……”吴世勋毫无逻辑的应答。

蕾伊回头无奈的看身后人一眼，恰巧对上吴世勋饥肠辘辘的眼神——是那种令人倍感可怜的饥肠辘辘，明知全是装出来引诱她，她仍被打动。拍拍淘气鬼的脑袋，她说：“等我五分钟。”

“可是我们阿爸都那么辛苦清理厨房了，”已经做爸爸的人仍然习惯向蕾伊撒娇，一口奶音黏糊糊，“偶妈不应该给点奖励吗？”别再吊他胃口。

蕾伊板起脸，“我说了，等我五分钟。”

啊呀，偶妈生起气来好凶。

吴世勋撇撇嘴，心不甘情不愿嘟哝您吩咐我照办，心里在想果然有了Hunnie他的地位就动摇了，可又不能跟自己的孩子呲牙咧嘴故意装凶，只得吃瘪。

蕾伊悄悄瞟那个难哄的大孩子一步三回头离开婴儿房，憋笑憋得脸痛。好久没见到吃瘪的吴世勋，她喜欢的不得了。

实际上Hunnie已经吃饱喝足在她怀里打瞌睡，故意借着巧妙角度遮盖孩子的睡脸，吊一吊吴世勋的胃口，谁让这家伙上次吊足她胃口，害她患了失心疯——淫乱放荡，特别不像话。

总得讨回来一点不是。

 

新房特地空出来一间留给蕾伊做练习室，镜子占据一整面最宽的墙壁，另外三面镶着结实的把杆，以及角落的投影仪、CD机、音响，一切均按照舞团练习室来布置，甚至包括窗帘在内都是丝毫不差的白色棉麻布料。吴世勋想得很周到，他的爱人是那种在熟悉环境才会放松身体沉迷训练的性格，熟悉的布置可以让她很快进入状态，不必经过难熬的适应期。蕾伊心中感激，她的爱人太温柔太懂得体谅她，这样好的人只属于她，这可真好。

此刻蕾伊刚结束热身运动，正放松全身骨关节与肌肉，足尖鞋踏着木地板发出哒哒响动，踮脚，抬腿，保持身体平衡，完成一套高难度的挥鞭转——太难完成了，退化的柔韧度与持久性不足以支撑腿部力量，才几圈，大腿根处已然有些发酸。蕾伊心里着急，回归演出比首次登台更令人焦虑，她已经连续几晚没睡过一个安稳觉，加之照顾宝宝，身体一直处于疲惫状态，哐当，脚下打滑摔倒了。

闻声匆忙进来的吴世勋一眼就看见蕾伊像只小乌龟缩在地上，发际线处几缕黑发松散了，他走过去将那些发丝别在蕾伊耳后，却不继续动作，抱膝蹲在蕾伊旁边，静静等待首席芭蕾舞演员准备如何耍小孩子脾气。

蕾伊知道他进来，眼皮都不抬一下，盯着木地板的纹路闷声说：“再看今晚你去给Hunnie喂奶。”

年轻的阿爸惊恐的捂住胸口倒退几步，干巴巴答：“好好，不看。”

犹记得蕾伊出门和好友聚会留他一人在家照看孩子，妈妈不在，Hunnie也变得不安，不停哭闹，吴世勋束手无策，只得抱着Hunnie哼一首又一首安眠曲。眼前是晃来晃去的结实胸部，婴儿出于本能张嘴便咬住，死都不松口，吴世勋差点把亲生闺女扔出去。当晚听到这则消息的蕾伊彻底笑瘫，气喘吁吁嘲笑阿爸胸大不如以后都由阿爸来喂奶，年轻的阿爸气不过，按着蕾伊从里到外好好“教训”了一顿，恨恨揉捏那对饱满乳房，害得白皙肌肤遍布淡红手印。

突地，蕾伊直起上半身，撂下一句过来给我帮忙便调整好姿势，两条腿朝两边分开成一字马，上半身重新趴下，两臂尽最大努力向前伸，柔韧度不够，鼠蹊与地板之间始终有一拳的距离，靠她自己根本坐不到底，见吴世勋不动，她生气的喊，还愣着做什么！非得等我在台上出丑才满意？！

面对烦躁的蕾伊只有一个办法——乖乖听话。吴世勋走过去抬脚踩着蕾伊的臀部，轻轻使力，依靠外界力量，小腹至鼠蹊慢慢下压。整个过程剧痛无比，蕾伊闭紧眼睛咬紧下唇才没有喊出来，鼻尖渗了冷汗，她向下摸了摸，不够，还是不够，遂扬起另一只手挥了挥。吴世勋明白这不是讨饶这是要他别心软再狠点，心疼？抱歉还真没有，朝夕相处那么多年深知蕾伊性格如何——是不达目的善不罢休那种，如果出言相劝不仅不领他的情反而会赶走他，自己锁起门发狠。

与其看不见蕾伊虐待自己，不如安静守着她。

蕾伊深呼吸着，配合吴世勋踩踏的节奏，那一点距离总算有消灭迹象。此时她已然疼得脸色发白，可奇怪的是心里逐渐平静。余光瞟见后面的人不同于她的严肃表情，蕾伊起了开玩笑的心思。

“你怎么比我还紧张。”

“……”

“又不是真的让你去喂奶。”

给我一吨巧克力我都不去，吴世勋腹诽，明明才一丁点大却怪力无穷，真不知道像谁。

蕾伊反手拍拍吴世勋的小腿，示意对方自己该换下一个姿势练习，身后人纹丝不动，蕾伊费力的扭头去看，看见吴世勋面无表情盯她的后腰处，再看向自己的后腰，动作原因，短袖t恤下摆被掀起，露出低至尾椎三寸以上的露背紧身体操服，圈在体操服内的白皙肌肤明晃晃，她讪讪转回去，咽了咽口水。一声轻笑传来，吴世勋说：“姐姐又紧张什么，还没到登台表演呢。”

他一边说一边挪动足部，脚趾蹭开t恤，一整片光洁后背悉数落入眼底——

黑色体操服与白皙肌肤最为相配，这是吴世勋的第一眼经验，于是用第一个月的薪水买下这件衣服送给蕾伊，蕾伊喜欢，一穿就是六七年。

脚趾沿着脊椎向上，名为酥麻感的电流从密布的神经扩散，指甲徒劳的扣着地板，蕾伊开始低低喘气。

“勋勋……”

“嗯？”

“还要练习……”

吴世勋一脸纯良，“没说不让你练啊。”

太恶劣了，太恶劣了。

蕾伊努力集中精神试图摆脱背后作乱的脚，但是太难，现在那只脚回到臀部，脚趾轻柔剐蹭臀缝，再向下一点，戳了戳某个柔软地方。为了练习方便，她从不穿内裤，在家更是连白丝袜都不穿。敏感的阴部条件反射骤然紧缩，蕾伊小声惊呼，恶劣的家伙仍故作纯良。

“踩疼你了？”

“……”

“没有啊……”

她听见身后人遗憾的咂嘴，还想挣扎一下，转瞬又觉得没必要——自己也很想念吴世勋的身体。

她忙于练习以及照顾Hunnie，吴世勋也刚结束忙碌的巡演，两人很久没欢爱，饥渴的不像话。

“先让我起来。”

“不行，还没到时间。”

冷静的语气让蕾伊感到诧异，透过镜子去确认，的确，吴世勋的表情比彩排还认真严肃，或许是她想多了？吴世勋恐怕真的打算帮她完成柔韧度练习。

蕾伊心中疑惑，却还是选择乖乖练习。她直起腰将上半身压在左腿上，停留几秒又压去右腿，重复几次下来感觉腿筋已经完全拉开，正要换下一个动作，吴世勋先她一步将她按倒，反向跨坐于后腰处，不等蕾伊发出疑问，一只手拨开包裹下体的布料，揉搓肥厚肉唇。

从镜中只能看见弟弟宽阔厚实的脊背，弟弟虚虚坐在她身上，她却不能从中挣扎，只得趴在地上微微喘息。

“勋勋。”

“嗯？”吴世勋漫不经心应答。

“姿势……很辛苦……”

“不辛苦怎么登台演出呢。”

吴世勋突然转头，眼中柔情满满——手上却没这么温柔了，指尖拨开小穴复而合拢，再拨开再合拢，几番动作之后汁水渗了星点。他抬起手左右看看，略带责备的说道：“姐姐怎么搞的，只是练习柔韧度都能流水。”

“我……才没有……唔！”

突然插入小穴的指尖打断蕾伊，也不进去太深，只浅浅撑开肉穴口，红艳嫩肉因为他的动作一颤一颤，小穴一张一翕，明确告诉他这处早已急不可耐，快放点什么又粗又硬的家伙喂饱它。吴世勋吹了声口哨，猛地捅进去。

“啊！”

“抱歉抱歉，我打扰姐姐练习了，请继续吧。”说罢抽出手指拉平体操服盖住阴部，临了指尖轻轻刮过，那处立时染了水渍。

吴世勋走向对面的把杆，懒洋洋倚靠，摆出从前在舞团练习室看蕾伊练习的表情——认真且纯良。

长时间的一字马动作害两条腿很累，一时间无法合拢，蕾伊就维持这种姿势趴在地上，她夹了夹小穴，内里被黏腻汁水填充，汁水让她心里发痒，她抬头望向镜中的吴世勋，叹口气艰难的收起双腿，转身一步一步爬向弟弟。

真的，这家伙不去演戏真是可惜了，明明想要她想要的不得了还能假装什么都没发生看她练习，好整以暇等她自己过来，太讨厌了，太喜欢了。

蕾伊半蹲在吴世勋面前，两腿向两边大大敞开，两手松松撑着木地板，用上目线望着吴世勋，也不说话，看看自己下体看一眼吴世勋，对方了然，弯了眉眼跟她笑，“不练习了？”

“不想练了……”脸颊贴着弟弟鼓起的裆部蹭了蹭，“想要勋勋……”

吴世勋轻笑，温柔抚摸蕾伊的脸颊，“好，都给你。”

他掏出那根家伙戳弄蕾伊半张的嘴，却不送进去，涂口红一般涂抹蕾伊的嘴唇，他真的很讨厌，左闪右躲躲开蕾伊吃吃张着准备为他口交的动作，甚至声明不能用手，言下之意得用嘴抓住它。

换做平常，蕾伊早就跟他发脾气，但在肉体方面她一直很听吴世勋的话，听话的放下双手，像要抓住小鱼干的猫，脑袋跟随肉棒左右摆动。

奈何吴世勋今天起了玩心非得把她的脾气逗起来，总是能躲过冲他而来的嘴巴。蕾伊转转眼珠子，抬手剥落身上体操服肩带，饱满乳房跳出来，嫣红乳尖瑟缩成一小粒，她改半蹲为半跪，向前挪几分，挺腰来回剐蹭吴世勋的大腿。弟弟瞬间僵硬，蕾伊嘴角挂上得逞笑容。她抓住这次机会，双手抓住吴世勋双腕迅速将人拽倒，自己则跨坐在吴世勋身上。弟弟被她打败了，脸上有难以察觉的懊恼，蕾伊抿着嘴角笑他，小孩子就是小孩子。

不等吴世勋翻身压制，蕾伊弯腰含住肉棒，猛地嘬吸龟头，吴世勋爽得头皮发麻，干脆任由蕾伊去了。随便吧，谁让这个人是蕾伊呢。

脑袋埋在他胯间上下起伏，因为缩紧口腔而脸颊凹陷，又偏了角度让肉棒在嘴里斜斜戳刺，龟头将脸颊顶出鼓包，吴世勋抚着那处，换来蕾伊饱含情欲的上目线，他被深深吸引，猛地挺腰顶进狭窄咽喉。生理性泪水顿时溢出蕾伊眼眶，她蹙起眉毛怨怼的看向吴世勋，却没有因为粗暴动作放开嘴里的家伙，反而更努力去取悦。

手臂一直撑在两边，有些发酸，嘴角也被撑得发酸，想换上手代替嘴巴，又想起吴世勋的命令，不得不作罢。但这样下去可不是什么好办法，蕾伊松嘴，手背抹去濡湿下巴的口水，甜甜笑着，“我们阿爸今天想要什么？”

吴世勋坐起来，两手支撑上半身，歪头打量蕾伊，“姐姐说呢？”

他一边说一边抚摸蕾伊的耳垂，又向下滑，拨弄敏感乳尖，再整只手覆盖其上，涨奶后的乳肉溢出指缝，像抓着一块奶团子。蕾伊受不了吴世勋这样逗她，低头喘息几秒，拍开那只手再压低身子，自己则捧着两团软肉凑上来，轻轻拉开复而夹住肉棒，利用一对又大又软绵绵的东西安抚肉棒。

有了方才口交的口水做润滑，乳交的动作并不显干涩，甚至在蕾伊胸前留下一道亮晶晶痕迹。她动作时一直盯着吴世勋看，她满目引诱，吴世勋被看红了脸。

“勋勋害羞了啊……”

吴世勋无法反驳，因为事实的确如此，他想起蕾伊那句评价——小孩子就是小孩子，不免心有不甘。突然弯起眉眼，虎牙咬着下唇，冲蕾伊做了一个纯良可爱的wink。果然，对方的动作停滞，半天没回过神。他就知道蕾伊喜欢。便顺势推起蕾伊肩膀，自己则半跪在蕾伊面前，扶着肉棒有一下没一下顶弄那对软肉。

没多久，快感刺激令蕾伊快扶不住那两团，吴世勋伸手帮了她——扶着她的双手，手上稍稍用力好让软肉夹紧肉棒，开始缓慢挺腰。

乳交不比进入多汁的肉道内性交，但胜在酥软，加之哺乳期的缘故，快感刺激害乳尖上的小孔张开，半透明的乳汁溢出来了。

吴世勋只觉气血上涌，只想按着蕾伊的腿根狠狠操干多汁肉道，但不是现在，至少还要等等。他轻轻把蕾伊的脑袋按下去，说：“吃了它。”

蕾伊乖乖照做，然而这个姿势太困难，怎都吃不进龟头部位，不得不改用舌尖舔弄。修长脖颈弯成半圆，像天鹅。吴世勋仔细抚摸后颈的肌肤，柔嫩触感令他长叹口气。

怎么会这么美，比天鹅都美。

他向后退了几分，蕾伊就吃吃张着嘴向前够，够不到，委屈的看着吴世勋。

“就这么喜欢吃？”

“嗯……”

点点头，张开嘴，啊呜，咬住龟头，再猛地嘬吸，面前人也发出满足的闷哼。像是得到鼓励，蕾伊一边用一对软肉模仿性交动作，一边不住舔舐含在口中的冠状沟。能尝到星点腥咸味道，蕾伊咂咂嘴，笑眯眯说：“很好吃……”

吴世勋再也无法忍耐了，快速凶狠的耸动腰部，原本细白肌肤被摩擦至通红，染了溢出的前列腺液，而蕾伊则迷醉的在他眼前吃吃笑着，仿佛一幅春宫图。龟头跳动了几下，吴世勋撸动肉棒，白浊黏腻的液体通通溅在蕾伊鼻尖与嘴巴，又顺着下颌线滴落，没入乳沟。

蕾伊探出舌尖舔了圈嘴唇，手指抹开精液将其与奶水混在一起，而后含进嘴里，双眼迷离的说：“好吃……勋勋的东西很好吃……”

“是吗？”吴世勋蹲下来又将精液抹开于蕾伊的脸颊，“那就躺好，我全都给你……”

轻柔的吻落在嘴上，像蝴蝶翅膀，扇动体内风暴。

 

打开卧室门的时候，吴世勋正在收拾刚洗好的衣物，他背对蕾伊，只能看见蝴蝶骨起伏。蕾伊从后面拥抱弟弟，脸颊贴着结实背肌，闭上眼说：“抱歉，久等了……”

其实并不久，正正好五分钟，但只要想起弟弟吃瘪样子就忍不住出口安慰，想把弟弟抱进怀里，安抚闹脾气的饥饿小奶狗似的，一边哼着歌曲一边轻拍爱人的脊背。弟弟不再是从前瘦弱的小男生，他的身体变得结实有力，轻而易举就能托起她做高难度芭蕾动作，更是轻而易举操得她手软脚软，哭哭啼啼呻吟，求他慢点要被他干坏了。

吴世勋放下手中衣物，拍拍蕾伊手背，“等我五分钟。”

……这个“睚眦必报”的家伙。

蕾伊动作轻巧，从吴世勋臂弯下钻进去，拽着t恤下摆软糯糯撒娇，“五分钟到了。”

上目线委屈，饱满嘴巴嘟起，吴世勋心痒难耐。

“你过得哪国时间。”

这样说着，却推搡蕾伊将人推倒在书桌上，双手爱抚柔软身躯，下体磨蹭流水的阴部，汁水打湿内裤，酥痒且黏腻。蕾伊主动掀开自己衣物，一手揽过吴世勋的脖颈，把弟弟揽至胸前，乳尖若有似无擦过弟弟的嘴巴。她细细发着抖，软软的说：“吴世勋国的时间……”

就是这样反差极大的模样令他无法舍弃欲罢不能，想变本加厉，好让爱人越陷越深——工作时严肃苛刻，一个动作做不好可以连续练习好几个小时，到了床上，面对他又极尽所能的发浪，捧着他的东西说喜欢说好吃。脑子里闪过什么，吴世勋抓住那个想法，摊开手一看，不禁莞尔——

原来不是他俘获蕾伊，是蕾伊俘虏了他。

 

用不上复杂冗长的前戏，肉道内的汁水已然满当当，肉壁也松软，随时准备迎接粗暴操干。吴世勋吻着心爱之人，肉棒一点点刺进去。

待整根进入，肉道条件反射夹紧他的东西，他直起腰，伏在蕾伊上方开始钝重进出。蕾伊害怕呻吟声吵醒孩子，紧紧咬着手指，双臂恰好拘束一对饱满乳房，它们看上去更大了。吴世勋看得眼红，动的越来越快，软肉便晃得越来越激烈。指腹缓缓揉捏乳尖，乳孔张开了，奶水再一次溢出，他弯腰含住乳尖，缩紧口腔吮吸甜美汁液。

蕾伊清楚看见弟弟的喉结因为吞咽上下滑动，颈侧大动脉浮现，她抚着那里，脑子冒出不少乱七八糟想法。诸如弟弟也是她的孩子，弟弟比Hunnie更需要她的奶水。下体受到糟糕想法的刺激，猛然收缩抽搐，吴世勋被夹得不住低喘，但仍不愿放弃口中甜美，甚至吸得更狠，仿佛要吸空所有。

蕾伊扬起脖子，卷曲长发垂在桌子边沿，宛如黑色瀑布。吴世勋的手指穿过黑发，搂起蕾伊搂进怀中。面对面的姿势让进出放缓，肉棒只得细细碾磨肉壁，龟头撑开紧窄，轻触子宫口。

“啊……碰、碰到了……”

吴世勋舔着耳垂坏笑着问：“碰到哪里？这里吗？”

粗大龟头倏地挤开子宫口，又停下，低头望向对面下垂眼，眼中波光潋潋，能看见自己的倒影。

这可真好，蕾伊的眼中是他，身体内部被他占据，咬紧他的家伙不松嘴。他心满意足。

心爱之人虚虚抓起他的手按在小腹之上，再压下去，隐约感觉到粗硬器官的形状，蕾伊凑近他的耳朵说：“这里，可以生宝宝的地方……”

该死，这人太清楚应该捏他哪根软肋。

吴世勋阴沉着脸放开蕾伊，掐紧一双白嫩腿根狠狠进出。那么多汁水被他凿的四处飞溅，耻毛都溅湿了，身下的桌子也被撞得移了位，嘎吱嘎吱晃动，还有蕾伊，蕾伊更糟糕，语无伦次哭喊着勋勋慢点里面好酸好涨。吴世勋停不下来，没办法停下，腰部像装了马达，不知疲倦耸动操干，他那样狠，似乎不捣烂内里软肉绝不善罢甘休，同时，吴世勋也并不担心蕾伊真的被他操坏——他深知这具身体有多大包容量，有多少骚浪没被开发出来，不过没关系，来日方长，他有很多时间。

吴世勋弯腰吞下蕾伊高潮时的尖叫，感受着肉壁抽搐痉挛，感受他那根家伙泡在潮吹后热烫汁水里的酥软，再度顶开子宫口，用精液灌满他深深迷恋之处。

 

剧烈性爱之后，蕾伊缩在吴世勋怀里很快便睡过去，眉眼平和，白日的焦虑一扫而空，睡相很甜美，仿若一小块粉色马卡龙，吴世勋忍不住吻了又吻。

再过几年，等Hunnie再长大些，等他变得比现在更加可靠，更懂得为人夫为人父，他想让蕾伊再为他生一个孩子，他好贪心，想霸占蕾伊所有。


End file.
